


ALL OVER ME

by flingsy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, A/B/O, ABO dynamics, Alpha Calum, Alpha Luke, Alpha!calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ashton, Bonding, M/M, Mating, Muke - Freeform, Omega Heat, Omega Michael, Wolves, alpha!luke, m/m - Freeform, malum, omega!Michael, omega!mikey - Freeform, what to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flingsy/pseuds/flingsy
Summary: "I wanna breathe you in like you're vapor.."Or the one where everything is fine until Michael was reminded of what he’s biological orientation is.





	ALL OVER ME

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my first fanfic here on AO3 so please bare with me. In any case the fic has any errors, I'm open to critics. Also, english is not first language, so yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr @flingsy and twitter @LarrysNoChill. I also draw the boys ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

\-- 

Calum found Mikey inside his room, frantically rummaging in his luggage.

 

 

“Buddy?” Calum said upon entering the room. “What’re you doing?”

 

 

Mikey looked up to him with the most pained expression Calum has ever seen.

 

 

“Calum…” Mikey whimpered. He scrambled to stand up and scurried to the other boy. “Cal.. Calum..” he breathed. “I- I forgot something.” the blonde said.

 

 

Calum just stared at him, waiting for Mikey to continue.

 

 

“My.. My suppressants…” Michael choked out.

 

 

“What?!” Calum blurted out. “How?” he asked.

 

 

“I- I put it- put it in a paper bag!” Mikey was pacing now. “It must have been left somewhere or accidentally taken out by mum when she inspected my cases.” he wailed.

 

 

 

The thing is Michael is an _omega_. Supposedly normal. However, he doesn’t want everyone to know. It’s just him, his family and Calum for now.

 

 

Mikey stopped pacing and got  a hold of his wallet and keys.

 

 

“Where are you going, buddy?” Cal eyed him.

 

 

“Getting them…” the omega muttered.

 

 

“No!” Calum all but pulled Mikey inside the room. The latter was confused. “Nonononono.. You cannot, mate!” he protested.

 

 

“Why?” Mikey asked timidly.

 

 

“Listen.” Calum started. “I know you’re hiding it with everyone. I- I’m not being stereotypical but sometimes… without you knowing, you’re omega traits… come out.” the brunette explained picking his words carefully not to depress his friend.

 

 

“Luke is just, y’know, a dumb alpha.” Mikey pouted at that. “That’s why he doesn’t notice. And Ash just doesn’t care, I think. Being his beta self and all.”

 

 

“When you go out there and buy your suppressants, they could put the pieces together and people could find out your biological orientation, bub.” Calum reasoned.

 

 

All this time, Michael was slumping there on Calum’s hold, still with troubled expression.

 

 

“I need them..” Mikey almost sobbed.

 

 

“I know.” pause. “Lemme get ‘em.” Calum volunteered.

 

 

“You- You can’t.” Mikey objected. “People will assume you’re buying them for someone and.. and.. it’ll be a rumor.” he rambled.

 

 

“Rumors be damned. That’s fine.” Cal insisted.

 

 

Mikey just nodded and then hugged the other boy. “Thank you..”

 

 

Calum inhaled and took a long whiff on Mikey’s hair. “You smell really good, bub.” the tan boy murmured.

 

 

The older lad looked up to Calum and raised his brows cutely. “Yeah?” he said in a low voice.

 

 

Calum examined Mikey. “How long have you been off of them?” he asked. “I mean the suppressants?” He added.

 

 

Mikey made himself smaller. “Almost a month, I guess.” he whispered.

 

 

“What?!” the second time Calum blurted out.

 

 

The omega just tilted his head in bewilderment. “Why?”

 

 

“Oh my god, you’re doing _it_!” Calum exclaimed. Mikey was once again confused. Calum then disentangled himself from Michael.

 

 

“Just.. stay inside your room. Lock up and don’t let anyone inside unless it’s me, okay?” Calum ordered.

 

 

“Even Ash and Luke?” Mikey asked unknowingly.

 

 

“Even Ash and Luke.” Calum parroted. “Especially Luke!” he pressed.

 

 

“Okay…” the omega pouted.

 

 

That’s when Calum threw Mikey one last smile and scampered out of the room. He felt lightheaded for a moment there. He took a deep breath and shook his head clear.

 

_Michael’s heat is approaching._ He just knew it. Afterall, _Calum is an alpha._

 

\--

 

Calum strode out of the shared house. Sitting in his car, he once again tried to get rid of the haze Michael scent made. He was.. partly successful. If not for the semi he was sporting at the moment.

 

 

Before he started the car, he rang Ashton’s number.

 

 

“Hey Cal!” come a cheerful voice.

 

 

“Yeah Ash! Uhm, where you at?” Cal.

 

 

“On my way home.. from uh, a party.. hehe.” He giggled. He always does that.

 

 

“Good! Yeah uhm…” Calum exhaled. “Ash, favor?” Ash just hummed, waiting for him to continue.

 

 

“When you get home, uhm, please make sure Mikey is uh..” he paused. “..locked in his room.”

 

 

“Ooh… should I ask why?” Ash was perplexed.

 

 

“Just… I’ll explain when I get home, ‘kay?” he sighed. “I’m going to a mart. Gonna buy something..”

 

 

“Okay.. yeah. Laters, I guess?” came a still confused Ashton but he agreed.

 

 

“Make sure he’s safe, please. Text me if needed, okay?” Calum pleaded.

 

 

“Yup yup! Count on me, bro! Be safe.” Ash ended the call then.

 

 

\--

 

Mikey stayed in his room as Calum instructed. He made sure to lock the door, too, even if he doesn’t know why.

 

 

For some reason, he can’t calm down but he forced himself to sit on his bed. He got a hold of his phone for some distraction.

 

 

When he slid his finger on the screen to unlock his phone, the picture of the band on the stage was what he first saw.

 

 

Luke was on his right with his arm on Mikey’s shoulder, while Calum was on his left side with a cheeky smile. And of course there’s Ashton in front of them with both set of his teeth bared.

 

 

Michael whimpered and he curled on himself. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it. _Something hot inside his body is building just by looking at their picture and it’s leaving him bothered._

 

 

All the while, Luke just woke up in his room. He stretched his gangly legs and groaned loudly. When he sat up, he sniffed the air around and scrunched his nose. _Something sweet is lingering in the air._

 

 

Luke all but jumped and darted out of the room to see what the smell was. Hoping that Ash or Mikey is cooking a delicious meal.

 

 

When he reached the living room, he was met by a tipsy Ashton. “Hiya, Lucas!” greeted Ash with a beam.

 

 

“You’re supposed to be cooking..” Luke eyed him with a pout.

 

 

“Am I?” asked Ashton raising his brows.

 

 

“Never mind. Might be Mikey.” Luke mumbled. Ash just frowned but brought his attention back to his phone. _Luke is always weird._

 

 

 

The younger lad was about to go to the kitchen when he passed Michael’s room. _The scent is strong in this part of the house._

 

 

He walked towards it, cocking a brow. Stopping in front of the door, Luke took a deep whiff and sighed loudly. _He found it._

 

 

Luke knocked on the other blonde’s door, “Mikey?”

 

 

Inside the room, Michael stopped humping the pillow, which, swear to god, he didn’t know he was doing until now. The omega looked at the door and inhaled. _It’s Luke._ Michael sprinted towards it but stopped himself when he got a hold of the knob.

 

 

“Mikey?” Luke repeated while rapping his knuckles on the wood door.

 

 

“Luke?” the older lad questioned even when he already knew it’s really Luke.

 

 

“Uh, yes? Mind opening the door, bub?” Luke asked, wondering why Mikey is not letting him in yet.

 

 

Michael whined. The heat inside his body intensified, “Can’t..” he just replied.

 

 

Luke looked at the door as if it’s offending him. Mikey has something that smells so good it makes his mouth water and _some other kind of thing_. But this door is stopping him, and why can’t Michael open the damn door?

 

 

“Are you locked from outside? Are you hiding something? I swear I won’t tell anyone.” The curly blonde jokingly insisted. He just wanted to have the sweet thing, too. _Is that too much to ask?!_

 

 

The whimpering on the omega’s part increased and he could feel his dripping slick on his leg now…

 

 

 

_He’s dripping slick now. Fucking slick from his hole. Oh god,_ Mikey thought.

 

 

 

“Nooooo…” the omega choked on a sob. “Calum said no…”

 

 

Ahah, Calum! He and Michael are hoarding something. _Selfish pricks_ , Luke thought.

 

 

All this time, Michael was still holding on the door knob. Battling himself on opening the goddamn door.

 

_Luke was just.. he smells so nice._ The scent is so enticing that Mikey’s knees buckled. He sobbed. _Calum said no. He said not to open the door, especially to Luke._ He reminded himself.

 

 

Luke huffed loudly. “I could just buy you both new ones of whatever you have there. Just gimme some! Is Calum even home?” Luke is just hungry now.

 

 

Michael pouted because no, he’s not eating something. He just can’t let Luke in because Calum said so. _Because he’s in his fucking heat right now and Calum knew it even before he knew it himself._

 

 

“Lucas..” Michael’s voice shook. “Calum.. is actually on- on his way of buying us… t-this.” Mikey lied. But he didn’t know if Luke will buy it.

 

 

“..this,” he didn’t even know what food will he say. “It’s gone! I- I finished eating it j-just now. Before you get here..” Lies.

 

 

The alpha pouted. “What even is it? I can still smell it! Mikey, don’t lie.” He accused the other boy.

 

 

Michael wiped the tears in the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s body was in pain now and it’s just aching to be touched. _And god, he wants an alpha._

 

 

 

“Go away…” Mikey whimpered. “Please, Luke…” _He was torn between obeying Calum and arousal._

 

 

Luke was quite… _shook_. _This hoarding of food took a weird turn. Why is Michael being so difficult… for a fucking food!_

 

 

But then Luke heard crying from the other side of the door. “Mikey, bub… what happened?” He asked worriedly.

 

 

 

“Lucas…” Michael cried. Luke didn’t know why but it feels like the other lad was in pain, but also begging at the same time _for god knows what_.

 

 

 

“Just open the door, yeah?” Luke stated, concern lazed in his voice. Michael strained himself to stand and even if his mind is telling him no, he followed his body and opened the door…

 

 

\--

 

Calum stopped on his tracks. He has a bad feeling about this matter. He wanted to go back home for some reason but he acted against it and walked inside the mart.

 

 

The curly lad pulled his cap on and made sure to wear his shades. _He doesn’t want any attention right now_.

 

 

He walked quickly to the hygiene/medicine isle and tried to look for what he needs. When he spotted the correct isle, he shook his head and wanted to slap himself. Of course there’s a lot of suppressants available here. _What would he get Mikey?_

 

 

He’s reading the labels when he said _fuck it_ and just grabbed the one sitting in front of his face. Calum groaned when he spotted two girls inching towards him when he was on his way to the counter. He hid what he’s holding.

 

 

“Hello..” he not-so-cheerfully greeted them. Thankfully the girls just wanted picture then scurried away squealing when they got it. After that, he was able to have the items scanned without the lady on the counter batting an eye on him.

 

 

He ran to his car and threw the suppressants at the shotgun seat. He took a deep breath and started the engine.

 

 

_Mikey would be fine_ , he thought.

 

 

\--

 

Luke’s eyes widened when he was met by the omega sniffling, sweating and panting on the floor. He stared at Mikey with dark eyes.

 

Michael looked everywhere but Luke. By that time, the alpha already had the door locked. “Babe, what’s the matter?” he asked walking towards older lad.

 

 

The other boy just sobbed in return and looked at Luke with teary eyes. “Lucas.. it hurts.”

 

 

Luke was in front of Michael in record time then crouched to his level. “What hurts, huh, bub? Do you want to sit on your bed, maybe?” Luke actually talked to gritted teeth.

 

_For some reason, Luke wanted to pounce on Mikey. What with his sweet and intoxicating scent plus the enticing look._

 

 

Michael shook his head. Because of course his slick was flowing like a fucking falls right now. He couldn’t move from his spot.

 

 

Luke touched Michael’s arm and that sent electricity all throughout Mikey’s being. He cried and collapsed on Luke’s arms.

 

 

“Baby, what- just, cmon..” Luke put his arms around the omega and lifted him up. Michael felt weightless, from being lifted or from being close to the alpha, he doesn’t have a clue.

 

 

 

Luke brought him to his bed and gently lay him down. He ran his hand on his face. Michael seemed so vulnerable at this state and Luke just wanted to take him.

 

_And when the fuck did Luke thought of Mikey that way?!_ You see, the other blonde is panting, all sweaty and laid out right now.

 

 

Michael felt the bed dipped and saw Luke beside him. The latter buried his face on Mikey’s neck. “You.. you smell so good right now. So sweet, Mikey. Wanna devour you.” He inhaled deeply.

 

 

Michael can’t do anything but whimper… and did he just fucking come in his pants?! “Luke, need you…” He made grabby hands on Luke.

 

 

“Shh, babe. I got you..” Luke brushed the other boy’s long fringe out of his face and wiped the sweat on his forehead. “Gunna take care of you, yeah?”

 

 

The omega preened at the attention and leaned in to Luke’s touch. The alpha was about to kiss Mikey when they heard a knock on the door.

 

 

“Mikey! Mikey!” shouted who sounded like Calum. “Buddy, open the door!”

 

 

 

Mikey whined again from hearing Calum. Then it came crushing down on him what Calum ordered earlier. _Don’t let anyone in his room._ But here he is. On his bed. With Luke hovering over him.

 

 

Luke scowled at the door and growled. “Fuck off Calum, please.” He warned his other best friend.

 

 

“Fucking-” Calum shouted. “Luke! Why the fuck are you there?!” He banged the door.

 

 

Luke just growled more which made Mikey whimpered. Luke brought his attention back to the omega and his face softened. He kissed Michael’s forehead and gave a reassuring smile. “Not you, baby. You’re fine.” The latter just nodded and sniffed.

 

 

All of a sudden, the door burst open and Calum strode to where Luke and Mikey were. He grabbed Luke by the arms and pulled him away from the omega. Ash also came in to help Calum.

 

The smell of two alphas in the room was too much for the omega and he once again came undone. Everything happened so fast that Mikey could only arch his back and blink light-headedly on his bed.

 

 

Ash left the room key on the bedside table and locked the door from inside. Luke was trashing on the two boys’ hold, wanting to go back inside.

 

 

“Fucking let go of me!” He growled. Calum and Ashton kept on dragging him until they’re out of the flat. Ash once again locked the door, making sure he still got the key in his pocket.

 

 

They finally let go of Luke after a while and he all but sprinted towards the door. Realizing it’s locked, he tried to bang harder thinking he could break it. _He was mocked by a bloody door again!_

 

 

He grunted loudly and gave Ashton and Calum deathly glares when he turned around. “What the fuck is wrong with you, two?!” He yelled. “Mikey was in pain and he needs me!”

 

 

“You can’t, Luke! You can’t!” Calum yelled back.

 

 

 

“And why can’t I?! Mikey is an omega, I’m an alpha. He’s in heat, goddammit!” Luke reasoned out.

 

 

 

And that’s the thing. _Calum is an alpha, too, isn’t he? Why can’t Luke? Is it just because Calum wanted, too, himself?_

 

 

Calum just sighed and sat on the doorstep. He collected himself before talking. _Because fuck it, the omega’s frustration inside is affecting him as much as it affects Luke right now._

 

 

“Look, Lucas… You said it yourself, Mike is in heat. Do you think he’s in the right state of mind to give consent? He could just let any bloody alpha available take him right now!” Calum exclaimed.

 

 

Luke’s brows furrowed. Then Calum continued, “How would you feel if you do _it_ with him then Mikey regrets it after the heat?! What if he really doesn’t want to, huh?” he challenged.

 

 

Luke huffed. The smell was still so strong the he’s shamefully half hard now. But he tried to focus on the topic.

 

 

Ashton excused himself and offered to get the three of them something to drink from the convenience store.

 

 

Calum rolled his eyes from the lack of answer from Luke. Of course, the younger alpha would be stubborn. He’s just acting from instinct whereas Calum is thinking. _Fucking animal._

 

_Being an alpha is easy but not when there’s an omega in heat near them._ And although Calum is just older than Luke by months, he thinks he’s doing a fairly good job in this alpha thing compared to Luke.

 

 

After some minutes, Luke started pacing. He ran his hand on his hair and groaned. “Calum, I understand you but…” he paused.

 

 

Calum glared at him. “But I can smell Mikey’s needs from here!” He insisted. “Just let me… please. Just once.”

 

 

 

“No.” Calum was firm. “It would be better if no one touch Mikey. He went through his heats many times now without anyone’s help. He can manage.”

 

 

Luke grunted again and banged his head on the door.

 

 

\--

 

 

That night, the three lads finally entered the flat when Calum deemed Mikey was done for the day and hopefully is sleeping by now.

 

 

The scent of the heat lessened, but it’s still there. Ash thankfully bought the two alphas their own suppressants. They needed it to calm themselves down. _Luke hesitantly took it though._

 

 

When Mikey was awake, the alphas were on their respective room dealing with their bodies reacting on Michael’s pheromones all over the house.

 

 

Ashton, being the beta, served as the band’s personal butler for the time being. The heat lasted for full three days. It means Ash has to tend to the omega and the alphas for their food.

 

 

When the fourth day hit, Calum instantly knew that their suffering was done. He immediately ran to Mikey’s room only to see the said omega sitting in the sofa set looking tired, pitiful and spacey.

 

 

Ashton came out of Michael’s room with a tray of used plates, utensils and all that. “Oh hey Cal, you’re awake! Gunna need to clean Mike’s room. Sheets are fresh now, though. Already sprayed freshener everywhere, too.” Calum nodded and smiled a bit.

 

 

He looked at Mikey then and saw the boy hugging a throw pillow with crimson colored cheeks. “Hey, Mikey… you okay now, buddy?” he inched towards the boy.

 

 

Michael’s face scrunched up and suddenly sobbed. “I- I’m sorry, Cal. Really sorry…” he wailed.

 

 

The omega is feeling really bad right now. What with the disappointment he caused Calum by letting Luke inside his room on the first day of his heat.

 

 

“No, nonono…” Calum was fast to soothe the blonde omega. _The last thing he wants is Mikey on subdrop_. “No… wasn’t your fault, baby… uhm, buddy.” He coughed and corrected himself.

 

 

Michael slumped to Calum’s side and continued to sniff. “You’re not mad?” He asked innocently.

 

 

The alpha shook his head and smiled. “’Course not. You… you were in heat. That’s your body acting by instinct, innit? No worries, you’re fine.”

 

 

Seconds later, Luke got out of his own room and strode towards the sofa set when he spotted the omega. “Mikey, you okay?” He touched the boy’s arm and the omega shied away from the touch. Mikey’s cheeks started to color again.

 

 

Luke retracted his hand because of the action. _Shit, maybe Calum was right! Maybe Michael didn’t want what he wanted days ago. Fuck._

 

 

Michael noticed Luke’s troubled expression and answered him. “I- I’m okay, Luke. Thanks.”

 

 

“Also, sorry… for- for what had happened. I caused too much trouble that time.” The omega apologized and looked down on his hands.

 

 

Mikey’s cheeks felt like they’re on fire. He’s really embarrassed right now. He’s in front of Luke. _The very person who almost fuck him._

 

Calum coughed awkwardly. “That- That’s fine with Luke, I guess.” He said looking at Luke weirdly.

 

 

The youngest boy nodded and gulped. “Yeah, yeah. It’s… that’s okay. Sorry, too, for… you know..” Luke couldn’t bring himself to say what was obviously known by all of them.

 

 

There was a tension in the air that’s why Calum stood and told Mikey, “Buddy, I think you need some sleep. You look tired. Let’s get you to bed.” He offered. Michael nodded and followed Calum not before smiling awkwardly at Luke.

 

 

\--

 

 

When Mikey was conked out in his room, Luke, Calum and Ash ate their brunch. Ashton can feel the thick air surrounding them so he broke the silence.

 

 

“You two should compete for what you want.” He said nonchalantly which made the two alphas share confused looks.

 

 

“The hell you mean Ash?” Luke was first to ask.

 

 

“I mean, I’m not gunna judge just because you two are alphas and Mikey is an omega. I know for sure that the chemical reaction in your bodies lasts so long as there’s a heat or rut. But right now, you two still seem to be on edge.” He rambled.

 

 

“And you’re saying???” Calum was annoyed.

 

 

“And I’m saying… I know that you both like Mikey. Go on and compete. See who wins and can have him.”

 

 

“Ashton… Mikey is not some kind of trophy or prize for plaything.” Luke scolded, anger building inside him.

 

 

“I’m not saying it like that. I know it’s gunna be awkward that you lots will court Michael, yeah? But the boy will need an alpha sooner or later. I think, why not one who’s already closed to him? You two are capable of the job.” Ashton lectured.

 

 

“Dude, we all know that Mike would be _more than capable_ of taking care of himself.” Calum stressed.

 

 

“Stubborn lads. All I’m saying is you both like him so let him know. Let him choose if he wants to so all of our sufferings would end.” Ash blurted out shaking his head.

 

 

And yup, okay, this is going to be fucked up. Calum and Luke just knew.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But really, _who knows_?


End file.
